


it tastes sweeter on you

by PersonifiedWeirdness



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Saiouma Pit Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonifiedWeirdness/pseuds/PersonifiedWeirdness
Summary: the prompt i got was pregame saiouma goes on a pastry cafe date and they're in love and having fun! I hope I did this right
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	it tastes sweeter on you

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa for Yume! I hope you'll enjoy it, I tried and aaaaaa

The sun shone brightly, streaks of it glaring through a boy’s room. Although it would be ideal for certain people, it wasn’t too bright nor too cloudy. But not for Saihara, it wasn’t. He was mostly used to cold environments, and so the heat wasn’t something he was fond of. But… he would go through it, just for one thing…

Saihara sighed and reached to his phone, unlocking it and opening up the text app. The first contact he sees… Is Ouma’s. Right. With only a click, he was reminded of what he wanted to do since, what, last week?

“Hey Ouma-kun, would you like to come to the pastry café with me?”

The message wasn’t even sent, it lingered in his box with the ‘send’ right next to it sitting temptingly. It was just one sentence. But somehow that small amount of words made his stomach twist and turn, tying a knot that feels like it’s getting stronger each second and would never untie. But he had to do it at some point…

His fingers shaking, he finally reached the ‘send’ button. It was a light tap, but it registered nonetheless. Saihara emitted a squeak and hid his face in his pillows. If the sun wasn’t burning him slightly, he was certain the heat of his face would.

He was never good at socializing. And definitely not to his crush.

Soon, he felt a vibration from his phone. Saihara hesitated to look up, but he did. Of course, a reply from Ouma, “i’d love to. it’s the one in the shopping district near school right? be there at 12.”

Saihara sighed, his face calming down, just the slightest bit. He looked at the clock. 10:38 AM. It should be enough time..

-

Ouma buried his head into his pillows, with his phone on one hand. It was still on, and it showed the conversation he and Saihara just had. Him asking Ouma out… but it wasn’t like that, right? Saihara had been a peculiar boy, with not much experience in socializing as Ouma had discovered. So maybe it was just.. friends hanging out, yeah.

He felt a vibration. There glared Saihara’s reply from the phone screen, “Alright..! Meet you there later.”

Ouma returned his face into the pillow, grumbling into it. He wasn’t grumbling at Saihara, not at all. It just felt like there was an endless pit in his stomach. Blowing a raspberry at himself, he turned off his phone and pushed it away from him. It was silence in his room, with some chattering outside from his parents. He couldn’t make out what they were talking about, not that he’d bother,

_Mother and father should be gone long enough later._

It was mostly uneventful and quiet in Saihara’s house. Nothing was heard outside, so all the noise in the house was just from his room. Were his parents even in? Eh.

He mostly rewatched the Danganronpa series, mostly his favorite seasons. But as the time inched closer and closer, he debated with himself if he was actually ready for the date.

He figured not, no, not at all.

Saihara glanced at the clock next to him on the wall. 11: 58.

Shit.

He rushed back to his room and changed as quickly as possible. Pretty sure he kind of ripped some stitches on his shirt he wore before.

The attire was messily put together, you could tell. But he looked.. somewhat fancy. He wore a white shirt, with one of the sleeves rolled up for… fashion. God knows the boy doesn’t know what that is, considering he bases things off from Danganronpa, but it was something. On top of it was a striped navy blue-black vest that could be tied at the hips and extends to his thighs, tight black pants and grey boots. And of course, his hat.

Saihara rushed out, leaving the TV still playing Danganronpa, and started to run down the streets to the pastry café.

-

Ouma waited in front of the café patiently. He started to regret wearing doubles, as he wore a black long-sleeved shirt and a purple short-sleeved shirt on top of it that had white and black checkers on them. At least his legs were able to breathe since he wore denim shorts.

He looked on at his surroundings with bored eyes. People who knew him kind of gave him a sort of look and went on with their day. To their eyes, Ouma’s the quiet kid who never speaks in class, and if he does, it’s always in a neutral tone. They never really liked him that much, Ouma assumes.

His train of thought was cut when he saw a familiar Saihara, running down the streets. When he finally got to him, Saihara was seen panting and exhausted, with some sweat drops on his face, “Sorry, I was late..!”

Ouma blinked, then shrugged, “Eh, it was a couple of minutes, it’s fine,” Well, not really, he was pretty sure it had been 10 minutes or so past 12, but he didn’t really care, “Let’s go inside, take a seat and you can get a break.”

And inside was a lot breezier, with the air conditioners around. Saihara sighed in relief, letting his body cool down. Ouma spotted a table for two, and lead them both by taking Saihara’s hand. _Ah._

While Ouma already got comfy in his chair, Saihara was trying (and failing) to die down his flustered level. Luckily, the waiter arrived. The two recognized the messy green hair of Amami, both for different reasons, “May I get your order?” Amami asks the two and gives them a menu list.

Ouma and Saihara wanted to ask why he was here, working in a pastry café, and once again for different reasons. Ouma recognized him from his school; he was famous there for being in Danganronpa. Saihara was mainly because of Danganronpa.

Ouma glanced at the menu, “Japanese Cheesecake.” He answered simply. He glanced at Saihara, and Saihara’s eyes scanned the menu. “Hm.. I’ll have mochis, two blueberries, two strawberries, two vanilla, two matcha.”

Amami nodded then wrote those orders down. He then walked off to the kitchen.

A silence rang between the two. To distract him from the atmosphere, Ouma pulled out his phone and started scrolling through something. Saihara just watched him do so, it was enough to occupy him.

After a few minutes, Ouma finally spoke up, “They’re making a new season,” It was Danganronpa. Of course it is. Ouma knew Saihara had known, it was more of… a reminder than anything, “.. They’re opening applications. Are you going to…?”

“Of course I am!” Saihara answered with excitement in his voice, “Imagine being in Danganronpa.. It’s like my dream..!” A twinkle lingered in his eyes. It looked… just too innocent for a show like Danganronpa.

“Mhm, yeah..” Ouma shifted his eyes, “… I hope you get.. in.” He wouldn’t say it to him, but in all honesty, Ouma didn’t mean that at all. I mean, good for him for being happy I guess, but…

“What about you?” Saihara asked, “Are you auditioning?”

Ouma took a moment, then answered, “…Yeah.” He shifted his eyes away from Saihara, “I will.”

“Great! We’ll cheer each other on, even if only one of us is in!” Saihara gave a smile.

“…. Mhm.”

\--

Their order finally arrived. The delicious sight of all the desserts were in front of them, yet Ouma had lost his appetite to eat it. Meanwhile, Saihara just started eating his mochis already.

Saihara did notice Ouma not touching his food at all, just staring off to his own world. He can’t help but admire his face, even if it just showed his empty and unresponsive state.

Saihara looked down at the other’s food. A delicious cheesecake. He grabbed the spoon and took a small piece onto it, then hovered it in front of Ouma, “Heey, Ouma-kuuun~” A sudden burst of confidence came from his heart, “An airplane’s coming..!”

He looked stupid, he knew that a hundred percent. But he managed to pull Ouma back to reality regardless. He blinked, processing what the taller male was doing. His cheeks flushed, but Ouma still leaned forward and ate it.

Saihara was caught off guard as well, keeping the hand with the spoon in place while he used his other one to cover his face. He can feel his own cheeks burning, he can’t help that Ouma was so cute! He peeked a bit, and saw the other looking away with a ghost pout. He might’ve had red in his cheeks, but it could just be Saihara’s imagination.

Ouma grumbled silently, then snatched the spoon from Saihara’s hand, their skin brushing for the slightest bit. He began eating the rest of his cheesecake, and after regaining his composure, Saihara continued eating his mochis as well.

\--

By the time they were done, they felt full, even from the small portion they had. Saihara said something about paying for the food and left to the cashier.

Leaning back to his chair, Ouma sighed. Looking out to the window, he observed the park that sat across the street to the café. Some children ran around the place.. and off his mind went again.

_Saihara-kun.. in Danganronpa… It’s his dream, I know that. Just…. What if he dies..? There’s a big chance he will, and then, I.. I’m not sure what comes next. Even if we, or just one of us enters, there’s a slim chance we’ll survive._

“Ouma-kun, I’m back!” Speaking of the devil, Saihara called out, “E-Erm, what.. do we do now?”

_… Better make this moment last,_

“Let’s go to the park.” Ouma muttered, looking up to the other.

Saihara flashed a smile and his cheeks may have dusted with red a bit, “Sure, let’s go..!”

After making sure they hadn’t left anything, the two set off to go to the park.

By the time they arrived, it was probably around 4 PM or around that time. Observing the fairly crowded park, the two just went around, talking to each other about varying topics. It was calm, nice, pleasant, and they both had enjoyed their time.

“Let’s go sit at a bench, my legs are tired,” Ouma muttered, pointing at one, quite the distance from the other people. Saihara nodded, and they both got as comfortable as they can.

“So,” Ouma started, closing his eyes and enjoying the natural breath of fresh air for a bit, “You’re gonna audition as the Ultimate Detective, right?”

“Yep, I’ve always admired them.. and hopefully I can be the first _blackened_ detective in the series, to bring something new to the show!” His smile—well, grin—was bright, like a child talking on and on about their favorite show. Actually, it really was that, “What are you auditioning as?”

“… It sounds stupid.”  
  


“I’m willing to hear it!”

“.. Alright,” Ouma huffed. He didn’t actually have one, so, just make one up on the spot, “… The Ultimate Supreme Leader.” _I’m dumb_ , he facepalmed to himself mentally.

“That sounds cool! I wonder what you’d do as an ultimate!” Saihara seemed to beam, not really questioning it. The show had weirder talents.

_.. I have to make up something, don’t I._

“Well—leader, right? It’d be fun to..” Ouma’s eyes shifted to the side, “… Lead an organization. Be in some sort of power as a leader.”

“I see.” Ouma’s eyes came back, and it was unclear to him if Saihara sensed that he made-up things on the spot, “.. That’s really interesting!”

Hopefully.

The purple-haired male opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Saihara— “Look, there’s an ice cream stand! Want some? I’ll get us some!”

“That sounds nice,” Ouma hummed instead, clearing his previous thought away, “.. I like vanilla ones.”

Saihara gave a smile that Ouma swore just spawned butterflies in his stomach. It was a shaky and awkward smile, according to Saihara himself, but apparently your heart does a lot to your vision of your crush.

Ouma watched as the other bought ice cream, admiring his hair. His soft, beautiful shaded hair. A part of him wanted to just.. run his fingers in them. _It’d be a solid relaxation method_ , he thought to himself, setting flame to his cheeks.

“Hey Ouma-kun, here’s yours,” a voice called out, snapping his mind out. An ice cream cone is presented in front of him, along with Saihara’s diverted eyes and light blush on his face. The two sharing the same shade, they ate their dessert in peace.

-

“Hey Sai—“ Ouma turned to the other, the warm sky reflecting in his eyes. The two had finished their ice creams, however it seems the blue-haired teen had some near his mouth. Ouma held in a giggle.

“Hm? What did you say?” Saihara asks, oblivious to the smudges on his face. Ouma shook his head, and he couldn’t help but find it cute how his hair swooshed just a bit from the action, “… Actually, I have.. a confession to make, Ouma-kun.”

The other hummed, signifying that he’s paying attention. Saihara sighed silently to himself.

“.. I like you, Ouma-kun.” He turned his head away, too embarrassed to see how he’d react. But just a few seconds after, Ouma whipped his head to Saihara, “I _like like_ you. I… Agh, it’s just—you’re a really great person, Ouma.. You’re strong and stoic looking but you have a calming aura about you, and I can’t… I…”

He sighed in frustration with himself. He wanted to just sink into the ground, but that’d probably add about liters and liters of lava from the hotness on his cheeks.

“I love you, there.. I really do.”

“… I love you too..” A silent mumble, nearly inaudible. Saihara heard one word, and if that’s true, it’s the only word he needs to assure he heard.

“What.. did you s-say..?” He wheezed out. _For now, just enjoy the sky as a distraction_ , his mind rang out.

“I s-said I love you too.” Ouma spoke, louder this time. It’s been quite a while since he’s stuttered, and this embarrassed. But he doesn’t really mind his stomach doing what feels like infinite backflips at once, with how good Saihara made his heart just jump in happiness.

_I really hope my ears aren’t deceiving me._

“Huh? A-Are you sure…?” Saihara’s cheeks were somehow redder, his cheeks flaming as much as his heart was, “I-I’m, the quiet kid in the class, the one that can’t stop talking when it comes to Danganronpa, the frea—“

“Can I kiss you.”

“.. Eh?!” _Ouma said it with such a serious face… I,_ “Y… Yeah..”

His lips are so soft. A sweet taste, vanilla. Everything else isn’t important anymore, just his kiss. Fireworks were set off, hearts were beating loudly, fast as ever.

Ouma let go of the kiss, but without licking near Saihara’s lips, wiping off the ice cream. The two wanted to stay like that, savoring the magical feeling in their stomach.

“The ice cream tastes sweeter on you.”


End file.
